Mending Those Two Broken Hearts
by ForeverKaybree
Summary: Sometimes time doesn't heal wounds as fast as we want it to.It keeps our pain lingering; long enough to help us decide whether we should hold on to the fragile rope of love or just let it go.Will Cailey learn this before its to late?
1. The Beginning Pain

"Maybe we should just break up!" Cody shouted.

"Maybe we should!" Bailey yelled back.

Cody practically screamed. "It that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?" Bailey mimicked and then paused.

Tears began forming in her eyes. "Then…i-its over."

Bailey ran away leaving Cody speechless as to what just happened.

She instantly sat up with a gasp and her hand over her mouth. That was the 2nd time Bailey had that dreamt that in the last 4 hours. Every time she woke up, she cried into her pillow.

"Bailey, for like the 20th time, shut up!" London turned over in her bed and put her pillow over her head.

Bailey tried to control her emotions but couldn't seem to stop. Bailey couldn't sleep; she continued to think about her Cody, which made her sick to her stomach.

Bailey began to get angry at herself._ How could you let him go like that? You're such an idiot, Bailey! Why didn't you listen to Cody; you were so stupid! Why did you run off with that other guy? You could have confronted Cody about "kissing" another girl! Plus, that girl was London! How could you not notice that? Cody is the only one you love and you've ruined your chance to keep it that way…_

Eventually, Bailey cried herself back to sleep, but Cody was still awake-questioning himself just like Bailey had.

_What is wrong with you, Cody? You have lost the best thing that's ever happened to you. Because of your stupidity, you've lost your true love! You'll never find someone as special or beautiful as Bailey. Why did you practice your date with London anyways? You could have just kept tour plans to yourself to keep from making trouble! Just great, just great! Cody Martin, your are officially alone once again! You'll never get Bailey back…you will die alone just like Zack said!_

Cody couldn't control his emotions any better than Bailey could. Woody threw socks to shut him up. But after a while of grieving, Cody could not take the pain any longer. He was mentally kicking himself, knowing he'd possibly lost his true love forever.

It took a while, but both finally got to a point where they could stop their sadness and relax their nerves until morning. They eventually moved their awful mistakes and pains to the back of their minds and went into a slight slumber.

The next morning, Bailey was sitting sulkily in a chair on the hot skydeck. Her cries started again; they sounded strange, maybe animal like.

London grimaced. "What is that noise, some type of donkey call?"

"No…its me being sad."

"Ugh, are you still not over Cody yet?"

"We only broke up 10 hours ago!"

London threw her hands in the air. "Exactly, move on sister!"

"London, how do you get over a guy who broke your heart?"

London had an evil grin. "Well I have Daddy's private army storm into his house and rip out his…I mean go shopping!"

"I can't afford to go shopping!" Bailey said in a London like voice.

"Wow, that makes me wanna cry." London walked away.

_This is going to be a long day… _Bailey sighed and rested her head in her hands.

Author's note: This is just a very short chapter to show what is going on in the story..enjoy!


	2. A While After

It had been about 2 ½ months since the break-up;77 lonely days and 78 sleepless nights. As usual, Cody was working while Bailey was at the smoothie bar, staring at him.

_Darn it, Cody…why do you have to be so cute? I mean, I say this when you are doing just about everything! Look at you when you're delicately folding those towels with your soft, loving hands. Like when you flip your hair it makes me do that stupid laugh. Dang it, there it goes! Wait-what the feathers? We broke up, why am I even thinking about you?_

Bailey tried to focus her mind on something else besides Cody. So she turned to Maya, who also was at the smoothie bar.

Maya smiled at Bailey. "Dude, you are still so in love with him."

"No, I'm not! I could care less about Cody." Bailey protested.

"I see you checking him out all the time. It's like so obvious. Why don't you tell him you still love him?"

"It's not that easy, Maya…what if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Maya smiled warmly. "He still loves you, you both just had a huge misunderstanding."

Bailey's eyes filled with hope. "You think so?"

"I know so; now go get your boyfriend back-you are way to miserable without him."

Bailey thanked Maya for her advice and went to go devise a plan to get her Cody back. This just couldn't wait any longer. Bailey always thought about then put it off and put it off. This time, But what she didn't know was that her plans might be interrupted by something else. Now all she needed to do was go to London for help.

"Zack, man I need your help. I need a plan to get Bailey back…I'm going crazy without her."

"Bro, you've always been nuts, but what are you thinking?"

Cody ignored his brother's usual comment. "Something that won't screw up like Paris-I'm not going through that twice."

Zack nodded and grinned. "I know the perfect thing…"

It was about 10 after 5 o'clock and Bailey was heading to her cabin. She slid the key in and quickly took it out. She opened it up and went straight to her desk to check her mail like always. There she found her paycheck from London's store, a letter from home, and something else…from Cody. She quickly set everything else down and went on to opening the letter.

_Bailey,_

_There has been something I've been meaning to tell you…please be available at your cabin 7:00._

_Cody_

Bailey finished reading the note with a worried look. She had not expected this. Would this be the time to get her Cody back? Should she drop her plans to follow this one? She needed to decide quickly, because this decision maybe might change her life.

**Note: I've noticed that my few reviewers have been claiming I've copied Disney and such. Actually, I was recapping. So if you feel something is wrong, please don't put it in your reviews because that kinda makes me look bad…Also, I am sorry that my updating is so late and that in future chapters you might read some things that you've read in other's stories. I've talked to some of those authors so please don't judge these chapters like you think. Please keep reading & reviewing! Kaykayz**


	3. Locked In With My Ex

_Beginning author's note: Credit to Ellivia22 for this chapter! (I got permission!)_

Bailey thought and after a while she decided she would go with it. After all, she had a pretty good idea on what he'd be talking to her about. So she had no time to waste.

It was 6:58 and Cody was all ready. He had spent an awful lot of time preparing for this night-the one that might change the rest of his life. The one that would make or break his lifetime happiness. The one that would get the girl of his dreams right back into his arms. Tonight he would do this perfectly, and nothing would stand in the way of that. So, Cody rehearsed one more time and was out the door right at 7:00.

Bailey looked over at the clock and realized Cody would be knocking at her door any minute-he was never known to be late. She threw on some earrings grabbed a matching bag and sat on her bed to wait.

Cody set off to begin their date. He passed the classrooms, some staff cabins, and some restrooms. He was rounding the corner to the skydeck when he was basically tackled and tied up; followed by a blindfold.

"What the-what's going on?"

"It's for your own good Lil' Bro."

"Zack, if you don't put me down, I'm going to kill you!"

Zack smirked as he started to walk towards the supply closet.

"Oh yeah? Whacha gonna do?"

Cody felt himself being lifted and started to squirm in an attempt to get free.

"Nice try but I've always been the stronger one." Zack opened the door to the supply closet, set his brother down, shut the door, and stood outside to wait for Bailey's arrival.

Meanwhile, Bailey was still waiting for Cody as it 7:09. She was all dressed in a nice gray blouse and skinny jeans with 3 small holes. Completing her outfit, Bailey had on black dance shoes with big silver hoop earrings. She had also applied light make-up as well as painted her nails neon orange.

At about 7:15 Bailey heard a knock at the door. She stood up with her purse, checked herself out in the mirror, and went to the door.

"Who is it?" Bailey said sweetly.

"Cody."

Bailey opened the door and was basically attacked. She was blind-folded, tied up by the hands and drug towards the supply closet.

"Um, excuse me? What in the feathers is going on?"

"Sorry, Bailey. Can't answer that till later."

"Maya? Why are you doing this to me? Let go right now!"

Maya giggled. "I'm helping you…don't worry, I'll see you later."

Bailey snarled. "Maya! Stop it-hay!"

Maya met up with Zack and they both quickly untied Bailey and Cody and threw them in the closet again. Maya shut the door and Zack locked it with the key he took from Moseby's cabin.

Zack hugged Maya. "Great job, Babe."

Maya giggled. "I try…"

Both Zack and Maya left leaving Cody and Bailey flabbergasted and confused at the same time.

"What in the world just happened?"

"Well, I just got played by my own brother and you got shoved into a closet with your ex by your best friend."

Bailey's sarcasm came out unexpectedly. "No, really? I would have never guessed that! Don't you see? They stuck us in here so we would get back together!"

It just then had all accumulated to Cody. "Well that's definitely not going to do us any good with your sarcasm!"

"Me? It's your fault we're in here in the first place! You had to see me tonight! You probably shaded your business with your brother; which makes you pretty stupid!"

Bailey regretted saying that because she saw Cody's eyes fill with pain. She realized all he wanted was to see her, and now he probably doesn't want to see her at all-let alone be in the same place. Cody scooted as far as he could away from Bailey; trying to find a way out of this nightmare.

_Author's Note: Once again, credits to Ellivia22 for permission and ideas for chapters 3-4! Also, I want to apologize for my last author's note; it may have not been worded right to express what I was trying to say. I want to thank all who have read my story and gave my reviews…some of you have taught me valuable lessons about the actual meaning of review and not to take things so seriously or to heart. Thanks again and please keep reading and reviewing! Kaykayz_


	4. The Reunion

"Can you please stop that? That noise is like so annoying!" Bailey tried scooting farther from Cody.

"I'm trying to get us out of this Hell, thank you very much!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. That dental floss out of your back pocket will sure do us some good."

"Bailey, just shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Both scooted as far as they could from each other trying to collect their thoughts.

It was about 11 o'clock and the closet was getting darker and colder. Both Cody and Bailey were hungry but there was no food in sight. Luckily, Bailey had found a flashlight in a nearby mop bucket and began to hunt for something edible.

"Here it is!"

Cody sat up from his trance and looked into the small travel-size cooler. There was 4 sandwiches, bags of chips, a bag of grapes, and like 10 chocolate chip granola bars.

"Great, can I have a sandwich?" Cody was just as hungry as he looked.

"Here." Bailey gently threw the sandwich at Cody, who quickly caught it.

Bailey pulled out a sandwich herself and sat back down, only closer to Cody. Cody felt Bailey slide closer to him and chills went up and down his spine. Had she ever been this close to him since their break-up? Feeling the awkwardness between them, he started making conversation with Bailey.

"So…how did this happen anyway?" Cody took another small bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't know, I was just tied up and blind-folded." Bailey handed Cody the bag of grapes. He smiled warmly and gladly took a few of them.

"I'm sorry, you know this was all my fault. I should have known Zack would have screwed this up. All I want you to know is that I wanted this to be a perfect night."

"Don't be sorry Cody, I asked Maya for advice too. Why did you want to see me tonight anyway?"

Cody lowered his voice into a whisper. "I wanted us to get back together…" He took another bite of his sandwich.

Bailey's heart seemed to skip several beats. She couldn't even manage to say anything to Cody-but that wasn't necessary. He kissed her before she could even begin to breathe. Not to long into the kiss, she kissed him back with all that she had.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." Cody smiled at Bailey.

"I never stopped." Bailey kissed him once again.

Before long, both Cody and Bailey had fallen into the first calm and tranquil sleep in what had felt like forever. Cody had his arms wrapped around Bailey protectively while Bailey had rested her head on his chest.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers and apologies for the so late chapter! Sorry it's so short- I'm still getting over my paralyzing writer's block… Kaykayz**_


End file.
